We Are The Misfits
by Secretly A Potato
Summary: Suoh Tamaki always has been interested in the commoner lifestyle and how it is so different than living in wealth. He learned a lot from Fujioka Haruhi, who is a commoner herself and she has showed Tamaki and the host club members many ways someone from a lower class lives. (Full summary inside! Co-authoring with killjarkidranger) (On Hiatus)
1. Summary

**We Are The Misfits**

Suoh Tamaki always has been interested in the commoner lifestyle and how it is so different than living in wealth. He learned a lot from Fujioka Haruhi, who is a commoner herself and she has showed the showed Tamaki and the host club members many ways someone from a lower class lives. Such as housing, food, actives, and etc. But there is one thing that they had never experienced and that Tamaki is rather curious of. What is it like to be in a commoner's school? What were they like?

Tamaki, being Tamaki, then gains the idea to have the host club attend a commoner's school for a full semester. You would think they would go to a public school in Japan right? Wrong! After having the club members reluctantly agree and since Haruhi had gained a passport they fly out all the way to America to attend their brand new experience.

There, they meet five girls, who call themselves _The Misfits_ because their group in made up of outcasts who are not usually accepted by anyone else in the school and are treated differently because of their unique characteristics. The host club is gains interest in this group and want to do their best to help these girls with their problems. But knowing the host club there is sure going to be more problems along the way.

Wow, that summary is pretty long. Sorry about that, I just wanted to be sure everyone gets the gist of what's going on in this story. If you have any questions please be free to ask!


	2. OCS

**We Are The Misfits**

Sup guys! How are you doing? I hope you're doing pretty well; it would be a shame to see you guys all down. So if you are turn that frown upside down. I'm sorry, I'm rather-uh-bad with advice to here is a virtual hug [hugs].

So, I've decided to pick the OCs! I know, I know. You're probably like; "It's kind of early.". It's just that I've got about fifteen auditions so far in less than a day and I'm pretty impatient because I'm excited to write this story. I loved all of your guy's OC, and let me tell you it was hella hard to chose just five between fifteen of them. Just imagine if I got more, I would probably explode in joy (because I love reading about OCs) and freak out (because I'm quite indecisive.)

After the help of my friend, I finally chose our OCs. It was quite a struggle but I'm very hopeful that the OCs that I have chosen all vary in personas. I tried my best not to have, for example, two geniuses in the group or two people struggling with the same problem that led them to be in the group. I ramble to much, don't I? I am very sorry.

Here is our cast!

Sakato Yuuki! by Unicorn819

Marie Plaìr! by Cocokitty2316

Antonia Thompson! by Pinky-the-Assassin

Madilyn Renee Tate! cookiemonkey123

Serena Landyn Knight! Dame Rivere

So, there you go! Who are they going to end up with? Well that's secret. I also just realized that Antonia is the only person who doesn't share the first letter of her first name with anyone else in the group. It's okay, I just found it funny and I don't want to go back and hunt for more OCs. That is hella hard. If you ever think of doing something like this again, I am warning you. YOU WILL BE PUT UNDER TONS OF STRESS.

One again, I apologize for anyone who has not been chosen. I loved all of your OCs and they were all unique and fun to read about. I am also still looking for co-author so if you're interested in that, let me know! It would be fun to write a story with someone. c:

I hope you all have a lovely day/night. xoxo


	3. Prologue

**Hey guys! What's up?**

**This chapter isn't that long. It's only a prologue though so- yeah!**

**The Misfits should be coming up into the next chapter though and I'm going to try to make the other chapter longer than this. **

**I want to thank killjarkidranger for helping me write this. Its so fun to co-author with someone!**

**Well I hope you enjoy this short chapter! **

* * *

"What? Are you kidding me?!"

The outburst came out of brunette's mouth in utter shock. Her brown hair is short, only covering a little bit of her ears and nicely frames her face and the color of it matched her round eyes, frames with slightly long lashes. She is short, standing around five foot one and they have a slender and petite figure. She is wearing a white long sleeve button down, a periwinkle blazer with an orange logo with the letters 'OR' on it, black dress pants, a pair of dress shoes, and a black tie with a vertical purple stripe going down it. This is Haruhi Fujioka.

"Ah, nonsense Haruhi! I would never do a thing such as 'kidding'"

A pale blonde boy dramatically answers Haruhi's question. Their blonde hair and beautiful deep violet eyes gave him a dreamy look. He is tall, reaching up to six feet and wears the same outfit as the brunette. This is Tamaki Suoh.

"I assume that Tamaki forgot to tell you advance. I could have told you too but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

A man adjusts his oval shaped glasses with one hand and continued to type on a laptop with the other, his brownish grey orbs never left the screen as he speaks. His black hair is comb neatly and it made his pale skin look even paler than it was before. He has a slender figure and he too, wore the same outfit. This is Kyoya Ootori.

Haruhi sighs loudly giving a little glare at no one in particular, "I'm pretty sure I would have gave the same interaction. It's enough that I go on vacations with guys on the weekends in Japan but going to America, a different country, in a different continent, for a whole school five and a half months is big. Just because I have my passport now doesn't mean I'll be willing to go there." She crosses her arms, "Besides, how am I going to pay for my ticket if I do go?"

"That's why I have talked to your father about it." The man with glasses replies, "He said it will be a great opportunity for you to learn more about the world. Do not worry Haruhi, the trip is already paid for." He smirks.

"Yes! We'll get to see the wanders of the American's! Isn't that great Haruhi? Just think about the ways of an American commoner! I am so excited!" Tamaki squeals in delight.

A pair of twins slid over to Tamaki. They are mirror images of one another, and looked completely symmetrical. They both have messy-ish ginger hair; one of them has they hair parted to the right, while the other has their parted on the left. They're golden pupils were almost cat like. They wear the same outfits as everyone else. These are Hikaru (right) and Kaoru (left) Hitachiin.

"Hey boss," they began in unison, "Why are we doing this again?" they question in confuse tones.

Haruhi nods her head, "Yeah, why are we going to America?"

"Well you see, I have always fascinated the ways of the commoners!" Tamaki explains earning a loud sigh from Haruhi, "They're so much different than we are-well except you Haruhi-anyways I experience so much except for one thing! And that thing is a commoner's school! That's why after talking the father the host club is taking a trip to America!" he finishes off in one breath before turning towards the brunette with a huge smile, "See? Isn't it great?"

A small dirty blonde boy sits on a tall man's shoulders. The boy has big honey color eyes and he is holding a pink plush rabbit. The man is rather tall, much taller than the rest of the group. His dark hair is cut short and his grey eyes are stern. They both wear the same outfit as everyone else in the room: a uniform. These are Mitsukuni "Hani" Haninozuka and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka.

"It's going to be so much fun! Right, Takashi?" Hani giggled happily.

Mori nods and gives a small grunt in agreement.

Haruhi rolls her eyes, "I have no idea why you would even want to do that. Besides why go all the way out to America? Why can't we go to a school here, here in Japan?"

"It will be such an amazing experience Haruhi!" Tamaki insists, "For all of us! Even though you're a commoner yourself, you still get to experience the culture of the Americans."

"I'm not sure." Haruhi mumbles a little undecided.

Kyoya closes his laptop lightly, "We even came to an agreement that this trip will cut off a quarter of your debt if you go. If you don't," he turns to Haruhi, "We will just add your plane ticket and other expenses that were paid for the trip onto it."

The twins smirk both slinging an arm around Haruhi's shoulders before whispering in her ears, "We'll even get you some fancy tuna. You still haven't tried any. That's a shame."

Haruhi's eyes widen and she pushes herself away from the twins, "Fine. I'll do it." She is defeated. She can't turn down such an offer.

"Yay! We're going to America!"

* * *

Tamaki is probably the most excited one to be going to America out of all of the hosts. He keeps on singing, "We're going to a commoner's school!" over and over again. He is just too excited, they are going to an American school after all.

Everyone decided to wear pajamas for their plane ride knowing that they will be getting to America late at night. Tamaki insisted that everyone should wear footsies that matched their rose colors but everyone declined his offer. Even Hani.

"Can you stop that?" Kyoya hisses sending a glare to Tamaki, "I didn't get any sleep on this plane, I do not need you singing in my ear."

_'Scary.' _Tamaki gives a slight gulp and nods his head slowly. He sank a little in his seet, "A-alright mommy."

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru peer over Haruhi shoulders as she carefully read her book. They didn't think she will see them but she did.

"Quit looking over my shoulder as I read." She tells them, "It's annoying."

"Ah, come on Haruhi!" Hikaru complains.

"Yeah," Kaoru agrees, "We're just curious into what you're reading."

"Sit down and leave me alone." She demands, scrunching up her brows a little.

"Tell us." The twins try.

"No." Haruhi shoots back.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"I said no."

"Pretty, pretty pre-"

The twins are interrupted when Haruhi shoves the book in their faces. They lean back and stare at book.

"_Lord Of the Rings, _huh?_" _

Haruhi glares, "Yes. Now shoo."

* * *

"This is your captain speaking, we will be landing very soon. So please, buckle your seat belts, turn off any electronic devices, and place your seats and seats in the upright positions. We hope you enjoy flying with us." The captain's voice is muffle over the speakers but everyone seems to know what he said.

Hani happily claps his hands, "Yay! I'm so excited! Are you excited Takashi?"

Mori nods, "Yeah." His face is still blank as ever.

"I wonder what it will be like in America. Do you think they serve cake at the school?" Hani asks with big curious eyes.

"Maybe." Mori simply answers.

"Okay!" Hani laughs hugging his stuffed animal close to his chest.

* * *

The house everyone is staying at belongs to Kyoya's family and it is huge! It has more enough room for everyone and no one has to share a room and there is plenty of extra rooms left for sleeping in. There is also maids, cooks, anything that is needed.

_'Is this how the host club lives?' _Haruhi asks herself as she lied down in the queen size bed, _'Of course they live like this! They're filthy rich bastards._' She chuckles silently to herself.

Haruhi is reading her book again and yawns. She then glances at the clock, reading off the time.

_'It's almost eleven? I should get too sleep." _She blinks and puts her book on the side table before clicking off her lamp.

Haruhi then snuggles into her soft blankets and quickly dozes off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So how is that? Please let us know in the reviews! It's great to know what you guy's think. Bye! **


	4. Chapter One

**Hi guys! Here's chapter one! Sorry for the wait!**

**In this chapter we get to meet the Misfits! **

**Just a little introduction to them. **

**Characters that appear in this chapter: Mitskuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Sakato Yukki, Olivia Piper, Mindy Woods, Ms. Truff, Carson Silverman, Serena Knight, Marie Plaìr, Antonia Thompson, Madilyn Tate.**

**Characters Mention: Kyoya Ootori, Tamako (Tamaki. You'll see why.)**

**Characters That Do Not Appear: Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin**

* * *

**Sakato Yukki's POV**

* * *

Algebra, oh sweet Algebra, how much I would like to stab you if you were a real person. And when Mrs. Truff teaching it also, what a total nightmare. She teaches it in such a confusing way and when some asks to teach it a different way she throws a fit. It's really annoying and we all end up with four pages for math homework those nights instead of the usual two.

Class is almost over so I'm just sitting here making origami animals out of boredom. It is one of the things I do for my free time; the others being writing and volleyball. I don't play volleyball for my school though but for the volleyball team that's fifteen minutes away.

I am pretty average looking. I have black hair that reaches my collar bones and my bangs are swept to the right. My skin is a pale caramel color and my eyes are navy blue and round. I'm pretty tall-I'm five foot seven-and I sort of have a muscular build from volley ball of course. Where else would I get it? Not sitting on my ass that's for sure. Okay, maybe I'm not that average looking but nothing about my appearance really stands out.

A lot of people at this school are-I don't even know how the explain it. For example; if you say you're asexual (not wanting any sexual relationship with any genders at all) they'll avoid you like a plague or tease you about it. Here, you're either the one being teased, the teaser, or the bystanders. The bystanders don't tease or bully but they just sit there and do nothing about it. Some of them are nice but they wouldn't consider befriending someone who was teased in the fear of being teased by the teasers.

In my situation it's not even about me, it's my family. Yes, my family. That's how fuck up this school is. I don't see what the big deal about me having two dads is. Love is love right? It's not like they're burning down churches and shit.

Back to class, I am completely bored so I'm just going to listen to people. It's not likes it eavesdropping if they're right next to you talking to ten other people, right? I don't even care, I'll do it anyways.

"So, at my party last night Brandon got drunk and he sang me a song. It was like so romantic." A copperhead girl named Mindy Woods says as she smacks her gum between her teeth.

There was a party last night? Well of course there would be. There is practically almost a party every night being hosted by someone at this school. But since it is Mindy Woods aka one of the most popular people in the school then this party must have been huge.

"Did you guys hears about the new exchange students?" Olivia Piper questions, "I think there's like seven of them. I had one of them for my music theory class and he was like super-hot! I think his name was Tamako or something. I'm really not sure. Japanese names are really weird."

We have news students? But why seven of them at the same time and they're all from Japan. There wasn't anything about a foreign exchange program of some sorts going around.

Carson Silverman turned around in his seat, "I think I have three of them in my PE class." He stops to think for a moment, "Yeah! Twins and a girl. They seem like they're really good friends." He ran a hand threw his brown locks, "Or maybe it's because they just have someone to relate to about their culture."

Carson is one of the bystanders in this school. He isn't judgmental as people such as Mindy and Olivia but he still tries to keep his distance from us outcasts. He'll occasionally ask me for a pencil or the answer for a problem but that's pretty much it.

"Well, we should all give them a warm welcome the next time we them shouldn't we?" I hear Mindy suggest. Out of the corner of my eyes I see her eyes flicker over to look at me and back to her posy, "And make sure they hang out with the right people." I hear their laughs but I see a few people look at me with a little pity but they then quickly turn back around and start laughing along as well.

The bell rings indicating class is over but I guess that's not how it works anymore because Mrs. Truff says that she dismisses us and not the bell. Why do we have a bell then?

She finally lets us leave and but before I walk out of the room wanting to get my lunch for well-lunch. I'm also wondering what the new exchange students are like. All I know is that they're Japanese like me.

As I'm turning the corner to get to my locker I bump into something. I stumble back a bit and fall on by butt. I heard a few people laugh at what happen and I just ignore it. I regain my composure and I look up to see a tall Japanese boy and much shorter boy perched on his shoulders. I blink, what in the world? These must be the exchange students but seeing one on the other's shoulders is odd.

The boy immediately leaps of the other boy's shoulders and when I mean leap I mean he literally leaped off his shoulders as if it is nothing and he lands perfectly on his feet.

"Hi! I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka and this is Takashi Morinozuka but you can call us Hani and Mori," he then pulls out a pink plush rabbit behind his back, "And this is by bunny Usa-chan. We're new here! What's your name?" he asks me.

"My name Sakato Yukki." I tell him. I then realize that I am still on the floor and I quickly get up.

"So you're Japanese just like us!" Hani beams happily just as if a mom brought her five year old to the world's biggest ball pit, "So where are you going?"

"Lunch." I answer simply. Why are they even trying to talk to me?

Hani giggles, "My friends and I have lunch right now too! We should all sit together it'll be fun!" he suggests happily.

I ponder for a minute wandering why this they want to sit with my group. Did they not hear any rumors about us yet or do they just not care about what others think. Does our table have enough room? Of course our table has enough room! It has twelve seats and seven of them are always empty because no one sits with us. Maybe, I should let them sit with us. Who knows what might happen?

"Sure." I finally answer, "I just have to get my lunch out of my locker."

"Alright!" he says back and he and Mori stand there waiting for me to get my lunch.

I sweat dropped, "You guys are sort of in the front of my locker." I tell them.

They slid away and I hear Hani yell out a, "Sorry Sake-chan!"

I chuckle lightly and smile tugs on my lips. I wonder what the others are going to think about them. I wonder what I'm going to think about the other exchange students. I scroll through my lock dial three times until I hear the lock click and I open my locker.

My lockers pretty plain. It has a mirror and a wipeboard to write important things on but instead of that kind of stuff on it, it says: "Maddy was here! Love you girly! Xoxo." In huge, sloppy capital letters. I put my items in my locker and exchange them for my lunch bag. I then shut my locker and turn to Hani and Mori.

"We can go now." I indicate towards my lunch box, "The lunch room is just down the hall and to the left from here." I informed them.

Hani and Mori nod their heads quickly, well Mori just nodded his head once and made a grunting noise and Hani's head bounced up and down a few times.

We began walking to the lunch room. I'm pretty glad I brought myself a lunch from home because I'm not really feeling up to the spicy tacos they're serving today. Though, I do think they're having salad but who cares? I have my beautiful lunch and that's it.

We arrive to a pair of double doors that say _Lunch Room_ and I say, "We're here. You said you're friends are here right? Oh, and you can get in line for lunch at the far right. There's three lines, all with different choices, and there's a few vending machines scattered around in there."

"What's a vending machine?" Hani asks confusingly, "I think I heard about one from Haru-chan but I'm not sure…do you know Takashi?"

Mori shakes his head, "No, Mitskuni." He answers. Woah! That's the first time I heard him speak and his voice is so deep!

My eye brows furrow, "You don't know what a vending machine is? I'm pretty sure they have those in Japan. They're everywhere here in America."

Hani giggles, "It's probably because Takashi and I are rich." He explains tossing his rabbit in the air.

I blink. They're rich? Why would they go to this school then? Wouldn't they rather go to some elite school that's super-duper rich or something?

I break out of my thoughts and give off a light laugh, "Wow. That's pretty cool. Anyways, let's go. I'm starving."

I push open the doors and we all scramble inside. A few people turn to look at who came through the doors but them all quickly look away when they see it's me. Though, some of them stop and stare and are probably thinking why two exchange students are with me, a loser.

I take a heavy breath, "This is lunch. Your friends are probably here somewhere. Unless they're the types to get lost. Any ways," I point over to the lunch line, "You go over there to order your lunch. You just grab a tray and grab what you want." My gaze altered to a table that was across the lunch room and back to Hani and Mori's, "I sit over at table seven. I'm going to go sit now. I'll see you then!"

Hani smiled, "Okay! We see our friend's anyways! Thank you Sake-chan!" Hani thanks me rather loudly causing a little attention. I smile back and head my way to my lunch table.

* * *

**Serena Knight's POV**

* * *

I take a bite of my cake and savor the simple, yet delicious taste. This is one of the few things that this school serves that you don't have to worry about coming back up your throat later in the day. I look out the window our table is next to and smile. There isn't a single cloud in sight and the sun illuminated the blue sky. Just how I like it.

I'm not a person for introductions but I might as well get it over with. My name's Serena Knight. Simple right? My hair blonde hair is curly and it falls to my shoulders and since my bangs always get into my green eyes, I pin them back. I guess, you can say I don't say much. I'm more observant and aware of my surroundings.

I feel someone sit next to me and I automatically knew it is Sakato by merely glancing at her lunch. We all know she hates spicy foods.

"S'up guys!" she greets us with a heartwarming laugh, "I'm sorry I'm late. I kind of got caught up in something." She explains to us opening up her lunch box.

"Do you mind telling us?" Our friend Antonia softly asks with her curious green eyes.

Antonia is very a very sweet girl and she is rather intelligent when it comes to anything mechanical. She can fix anything from a mechanical pencil to a car. She has shoulder length curly hair that is dark brown and she has freckles dust on her olive skin. You can always be sure she is wearing a pair of welding goggle at all times. I personally wouldn't wear such a thing but Antonia sure can make it work on herself.

Sakato holds up her index finger telling us to give her moment as she is chewing. She swallows her food and then wipes her mouth.

"Not at all. I just ran into two of the new transfer students. Things happened, and now they're friends and they are going to sit with us. I guess." Sakato explains rather quickly, "They seem nice. The two I met so far of course; I don't know about the others though."

Madilyn Tate sets down her phone which she is almost always on; texting, facebook, tumblr, twitter, or any other social networking site you can think of she probably has one. Her waist length hair is dyed cherry red while her ends are light blonde and this morning you can see she has curled it with a curling iron. Her blue eyes look up as if she's thinking about something but then quickly go back down and she grins happily.

"So where are they? Are they really going to sit with us?" her head whips left to right and I blink. This girl is going to get a whiplash.

"I think I have Biology so far with one them," Marie Plaìr tells us but she has a little uncertain look on her face but it quickly vanishes and she giggles, "Yep! His name is Kyoya Ootori."

Marie is extremely cheerful and she always seems to have a smile on her face. Her auburn hair is tied in lose braids and her bangs lightly fell above her dark brown eyes. It's amazing that Marie is one of the oldest people in our group. She's so childish and short for her age. Then again, I'm short too. Not as short as Marie though.

After hearing what Marie has said I freeze. Kyoya Ootori? Like, the one I video chatted with before? That Kyoya Ootori? He's so sophisticated and rich though! Why would he come here out of all places?

"Did I say something Rena?" Marie asks with a confuse tone in her voice.

I quickly shake my head and put on a straight face, "No. It's nothing Marie." I lie to her shoving another piece of cake in my mouth.

Marie shrugs and smiles, "Okay!" she then turns to the side and begins talking to Antonia about elephants. Yes, elephants. It is more one-sided though as Marie goes on and on about them and Antonia says something every now and then.

* * *

**So there you have it. **

**The hosts will meet the girls in the next chapter by the way and may or may not find out about them being outcasts.**

**I'm sorry if any of the OCs are OOC are out of character. I try my best to keep their general personality.**

**So, who's POV should be next? It can be any of the misfits, or the hosts. I find writing in first person a lot easier.**

**Also, how should I write out these chapters? Should each chapter focus on a host and misfit or have them like I'm writing them as it is? It'll be nice to hear your guy's opinions. It will help to write this story a lot easier. **

**Also, do you guys want anything to happen in the story? Like a party, maybe a fight, anything at all? It will really help us in case we both end up with writer's block.**

**And yes, Serena and Kyoya know each other. We just added this for a little kick for the story. (: **


End file.
